Prussia's Awesome Party
by Ayami Aras
Summary: Prussia brews his own beer and invites the other nations over to party.
1. Prussia's Awesome Party

**Prussia's Awesome Party!****  
**

A/N:

So this story is actually two that I kinda just combined into one. This first part was inspired by this picture:

(I'm still trying to figure out how I can display it here. I put in my profile because it works there for some reason, so if anyone is that interested they can go look at it there.)

Umm, disclaimer: Not my stuff! You know how it goes with fanfics…

A party. What better excuse was there to brew barrels and barrels of beer? They were going to have a beer party. The ingredients were mixed and the brewing process set into action. Months of laborious love went into this drink, from gathering enough ingredients to actually making the beer. It was going to be delicious; how couldn't it considering that it was made by Prussia? Once the beer was nearly ready, invitations for the beer party went out, inviting a few of the other nations to enjoy Prussia's awesome homemade beer.

The day finally arrived and nations started to filter to Germany's house. The first to arrive were Spain and France. After knocking on the door, Germany's stoic face greeted them. He looked a little nervous. It was probably because of the thought of tens of drunken nations storming about his house. He invited the friends in and then left the door open so that the rest of the guests would simply come on in. Then Germany rounded the corner of the front hall into the family room, returning to whatever it was he had been doing before being interrupted.

Upon following their host, Spain and France both stopped and gasped at the sight in front of them: Germany, dressed in a black wife beater and rolled up cargo pants, had picked up a long blue hose. Out of it was pouring some kind of pale beer into a very large beer mug. The mug was so large that someone could fit inside of it, which is exactly what Prussia did. The red-eyed German was grinning like a fool as he floated in the beer and hung on the edge of the mug. He wore sunglasses and now soaked shorts, a tank top, and a jacket.

"Yo, glad you guys could make it," Prussia enjoyed the shocked expressions of his friends. To further drive the point home that he was indeed swimming in a large mug of beer, Prussia sank down and opened his mouth, inhaling a large gulp of the alcohol. As he resurfaced, a bit of the froth clung to his silver hair.

Spain was the first to speak. He smiled sheepishly and held up a brown paper sack, "We didn't know you'd have so much beer, we brought our own as well."

Germany frowned. They didn't know? Didn't the invitations say that they were all going to drink their homemade beer? After finding a spare invite lying around, Germany scanned it. Beer Party. All Day. Come get Drunk. The blond haired man sighed. Oh well. When he returned to the family room, Italy and Japan had arrived. They were both staring, but not at the large mug of beer with the man in it; in fact Prussia wasn't even in the mug anymore. He was in the corner of the room where he had dragged a small kiddy pool and was now dumping Spain's beer into it. This was what Germany's allies were staring at.

When asked what he was doing, Prussia argued, "We need a place for all the other beer and there's no way I'm mixing it in with my awesome beer!" And that was the end of that. "Hey! You two!" Prussia then shouted at Japan and Italy as if noticing them for the first time, "Did you guys bring any beer?" Italy had brought some wine as well, along with some pasta and pizza and bread sticks and an assortment of fine Italian food all packed neatly away in a briefcase. Japan had brought some sake which was promptly poured in with Spain's cervesas.

Once that was done, Prussia got a hold of France's wine and after uncorking it, it was also mixed in with the Spanish and Japanese alcohol. France cried out, "No! That's the finest wine! It's been aging for centuries!" Spain held him back as Prussia added 'the finest wine' into the mixture.

"You shouldn't have brought wine to a beer party, you wino!" Prussia jeered as the last of France's fine wines were in the kiddy pool.

After that, every time someone showed up with an alcoholic beverage, into the pool it was dumped. Eventually the pool started getting pretty full. An inner tube was blown up and tossed in. Currently China was floating on it, drunk. He had been the only one who actually enjoyed the alcoholic concoction. Most everyone else was satisfied with Prussia's homemade beer. (After all, no one could deny that it was awesome).

Hungary was enjoying party although she drank very little. The beer was good, but what she was really enjoying was the scores of drunken men around her. By giving a little push here, whispering encouraging words there, and polishing her camera all the while, Hungry had managed to get several countries in easily misunderstandable positions. She giggled to herself as she scrolled through the digital pictures on her camera. There was China and Russia in the kiddy pool together, both drenching. (Hungary might have pushed Russia into the pool where China was already floating). There were the Italian brothers passed out together on the couch. (Hungary might have dragged Southern Italy half way across the house for that shot). There was a picture of Japan and England in each other's arms. (Hungary was lucky that England was such an impressionable drunk). America and England with the latter straddling the first on the couch was another good picture. (There were lots of pictures of England). Spain and France groping. (That one, Hungry actually didn't have to plot at all. It just sort of happened). Another picture was of Prussia who was extremely close to Canada (Hungary could be very persuasive with a frying pan in her hands and murder in her eyes). The yaoi fan sighed happily.

Suddenly America picked up the hose that was still steadily adding beer to the giant mug as people drank from it. "Hey, where is all of this coming from anyway?" This interested a few of the other nations who weren't too drunk yet and they followed the American and the hose. The nations who were too drunk to understand what was happening followed anyway. Then the few nations who were way too drunk were passed out in various parts of Germany's house including both North and South Italy, Canada, China (let's just say that someone dumped more than just alcohol in that pool), and a few others as well.

The group of drunken nations followed the hose slowly, stumbling here and there, when finally it disappeared behind a door. America, who was at the front of the group, paused and stared at the door. Finally he opened it slowly. Beyond the door were stairs leading down into the basement. It was dark, but sloshing could be heard. This had to be where the seemingly endless supply of beer was coming from. Groping the wall, America finally found the light switch and flicked it on. A gasp ran through the countries who could see and rippled as the other countries moved to see what was beyond the door.

The basement was filled with beer and looked like a huge swimming pool. Various floaties were drifting across the frothy surface and in a blow-up lounge chair sat none other than Prussia. Prussia's small bird, Gilbird, was also floating on top of a large blow-up alligator nearby. A blush across the small feathered face indicated that he too was drunk. As the lights had come on, Prussia glanced over to the door way and lazily lowered his sunglasses which he had been wearing even in the dark. "What? Is there a kink in the hose?" He grinned and then waved his arm, inviting the countries in.

This was, by far, the best beer party none of them would ever remember for the rest of their lives.

A/N:

No one ask me what was in that kiddy pool! All I know is that some pretty strong stuff went in there! I will tell you this: China's not going to be waking up anytime soon!


	2. The Next Day

**Prussia's Awesome Party!**

**(the next day)**

A/N:

This part of the story was inspired by this picture:

(Same thing as the first chapter)

Disclaimer: Go read someone else's disclaimer; I'm sure it says pretty much the same thing I'm trying to get across.

The next day, all of the countries had huge hangovers. Some of them hid it better than others, but some of them didn't even care to hide it. England and Southern Italy were both scowling and complaining as well as adverting their gazes embarrassedly. Northern Italy was also complaining softly to Germany, who hid his hangover rather well. Canada and China were both still passed out in the family room. "No way we can change the past. What's done is done. The best thing for these people now is to get some food into them," Prussia was telling his brother rather merrily. He was too awesome for a hangover.

Picking their way into the kitchen, East and West started cooking. Germany got out some potatoes to cook and started boiling some water. Prussia put on a soft pink apron and got a smaller matching apron for Gilbird who sat perfectly on the nation's head. Apparently the bird could hold his liquor just as well as his owner. Once properly dressed for cooking, Prussia grabbed a peeler and started peeling the potatoes.

Turning one potato around in his hand, Prussia started carefully peeling away just a little bit of skin. His brother was watching him. Prussia had been spending a lot of time peeling just that one potato and it looked like he hadn't peeled any of it off yet. "Gilbert," he began.

Prussia looked up at his brother as his name was called and then grinned. He turned the potato he had been peeling around to show Germany. The potato looked just like the bird that was sitting on Prussia's head. Germany just stared at his brother for a moment, and then he got Prussia to start peeling potatoes properly again. Meanwhile, the Gil-potato was set aside.

After only peeling two or three more potatoes properly, Prussia was at it again. This time, Germany just ignored him and focused on getting breakfast (or time wise, lunch) on the table for their guests. "Look, West!" Prussia called, distracting his brother, "it's you!" Prussia was grinning again and in his hand he held another potato that resembled Germany. It actually looked a lot like the German, he had to admit it to himself.

Next, Prussia went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of toothpicks. He started sticking them into the Potato Germany to make little arms and legs. The albino let out a laugh and was able to stand the potato up on the counter. After that, he stopped peeling the potatoes properly and instead continued to make likenesses of the other countries.

An hour later, brunch was finally served. The nations who could walk filed into the large dining room to sit down and were surprised to see little potato people on all of the plates. As they ate the cooked potatoes, Italy asked, "Germany! Did you make these?" He held up a little potato Italy that even had a piece of potato skin peeled and curled to match the Italian's own hair curl (and it was on the correct side too). Germany shook his head and pointed a fork towards his brother who was eating with much gusto and even drinking more beer. "Prussia?" Italy asked and those who were close enough to overhear the conversation stopped eating and stared.

Prussia? Prussia made these cute little potato people? The same Prussia who had created an ocean of the world's best beer and floated in it? The Prussia who didn't even seem to have a hangover right now? That Prussia? The nation in question cut off a small piece of potato, stabbed it with his fork, and lifted it past his mouth to his head where the little bird started pecking at it. Noticing the stares, Prussia asked angrily, "What?"

After a small silence, Italy asked, "_You_ made these?" He held up Potato Italy.

Looking from the potato to Italy to the other nations, Prussia grinned arrogantly and nodded his head yes, "Of course I did. The Awesome Me can do anything!" And for a moment, no one doubted him. This was the man who had made seas of the best beer ever and who had made all of these cute little potatoes. Maybe there really wasn't anything the Awesome Prussia couldn't do.

A/N:

Can you imagine a little potato Italy? The image I have in my head is so darn adorable! I'm going to try and make one someday! xD

I hope everyone enjoyed it, but actually I don't really care about everyone. As long as my friend likes it (who I wrote this for), then I am pleased. Although if everyone else likes it as well then that's nice too. =D

I am considering adding an extra…just a little PruCan extra that takes place after this. Just for fun! =D Read it if you will.


	3. Later That Day

**Prussia's Awesome Party**

**(later that day)**

Soon enough the party had to end and the countries had to return to their own homes. They trickled out after the strange brunch little by little. The last two to leave were France and Spain. Prussia saw them out while making fun of their drunken states. "Awesome party, wasn't it? Of course it was. Watch your step," he tripped France who grew angry and started yelling, but suddenly stopped and held his head. Spain, with a goofy grin, slung France over his shoulders into a fireman's hold and walked through the door Prussia was holding open. A few seconds later they returned, Spain blinking in confusion, "That's not the door." Laughing, Prussia closed the _closet_ door, and then led them to the actual front door.

As Spain carried him out, France crossed his arms and glared at Prussia, "Why aren't you still drunk like Spain or have a hangover like mio? You had the most to drink out of all of us!" To this, Prussia simply grinned and shouted out, "Because I'm awesome, that's why!" Then he slammed the front door shut. Laughing to himself, he returned to the family room. The large beer mug was still standing in the middle with a quarter of beer left in it. The hose trailed out of sight, probably still trickling beer in a puddle somewhere. The kiddy pool was still set up and still had most of its contents in it. The floaty (and China for that matter) was still bobbing in the concoction. On the couch another nation was lying down, asleep, passed out, or quite possibly dead. "Ahh, who's still here?" Prussia asked slightly annoyed as he looked around the room.

Sauntering over to the couch, Prussia peered into the nation's relaxed face. He brought his own face close and felt breathing. The nation was still alive at least. Suddenly a sharp pain bolted through Prussia's right ankle. Yowling, he jumped back and looked down at his leg to find a large white creature gnawing on it. "What the-? How dare you attack the Awesome Me?" With that, Prussia yanked his leg back and then forward again, successfully kicking the animal off. It flew backwards and then hit against the couch.

The impact was enough to wake the sleeping country up. Sitting up suddenly, the blond haired man blinked blue eyes and looked from his surroundings to Prussia and finally to the white furry creature now rubbing its head, "Kumajiro-san!" The polar bear looked up at the person who had just called his name and tilted his head, "Who are you?" Smiling at the familiar exchange of words, the country replied, "I'm Canada."

Meanwhile, Prussia was left to watch this strange exchange between the thing that just attacked him and this country he had originally thought to be America. Now, however, he realized that this country was very different. For one thing, he spoke in a softer voice. For another, he had been passed out drunk for most of the party on a smelly couch. Canada's hair was also different. The more Prussia stared, the more he realized how different America and Canada were. Also, this nation was much cuter than America. Finally, Prussia started shouting angrily, "Who do you think you are? Pretending to sleep and then having your pet attack me! And after I so graciously invited you to my awesome party to drink my awesome beer!"

The timid Canada was left to stare fearfully up at this man who was now making his head pound harder. Squeezing his eyes shut, he brought his hands up to hold his throbbing head. His knees also came up to his chest as his body curled defensively around them. He would have apologized for Kumajiro's actions if the loud words had been able to process in his sluggish mind.

Prussia stopped yelling and watched the other country retreat into himself. Then he glared at the pet who stared back blankly at him. The bear didn't have anything against Prussia. The only reason he had attacked in the first place was because Prussia had kicked him. The furry creature had also been drunk and passed out, but before he fell asleep, he had crawled half-way under the couch. When Prussia came over to check if Canada was still alive, he had accidentally kicked the bear, thus waking him up in a sour mood. He was calm now, although his head was also buzzing.

Feeling a bit guilty that he had just shouted at this obviously innocent and hung-over country thus causing him pain, Prussia took an uncertain step backwards. Then he sighed and awkwardly marched away. Canada had been left in silence to recuperate. After a few minutes, Prussia returned to find the Canadian lying down on the couch again, this time with the polar bear snuggling into his chest. Prussia watched the other until Canada's eyes fluttered open. The poor nation was obviously startled by Prussia hovering over him. Giving the other some space, Prussia held out a hand with a small white pill in it. "Aspirin," the host muttered. A glass of water was in his other hand. This had been what he had left for in the first place. The awesome former-nation looked embarrassed doing something so thoughtful. Canada stared at Prussia's face for a few long seconds before moving his eyes to the medicine and then the water. Taking them tenderly, Canada offered a smile and said, "Th-thank you."

"Yeah, you _should_ thank me! The party ended already and you are just an unwelcome guest now. I don't owe you any hospitality. Because I'm so awesome, however, I decided to help you out, so _be_ thankful!" A scowl crossed his face as he crossed his arms and looked away angrily. Canada smiled again and nodded his head. He repeated, a little louder this time (but still softly), "Thank you very much."

Peeking back at the other country, Prussia's frown intensified. Damn Canada was cute. Prussia cursed how he felt so flustered right now. This wasn't awesome at all. Annoyed, he marched off to go do something else. Canada watched him leave and then took the aspirin. Returning to a lying position, he closed his eyes and took a nap.

As the day progressed, Germany worked on cleaning up his house. He tried to get his brother to help as well, which Gilbert would do off and on as the mood struck. He seemed rather distracted and would spend the time he wasn't cleaning sitting in the family room staring at the sleeping country. Germany paused in his cleaning to call someone to come and take China home, since the nation was still drunk in the kiddy pool. "What _is_ this?" he asked, disgusted, as he sniffed the alcohol. Prussia shrugged, "Don't drink it. It's crap."

The brother nodded his head and backed away from the pool. He had no desire to drink it at all. "What about him? Should I call someone?" He nodded his head towards the sleeping Canadian and picked up the phone, his fingers hovering over the keypad.

Prussia looked at Canada and held his gaze for several seconds. Finally, he answered, "Nah, I'll take care of him." Germany put the phone back on the receiver. Then he returned to his cleaning (and various other tasks that demanded Germany's attention).

"Germanyyyyyyy!" A voice whined from somewhere upstairs. Prussia looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. He had thought that besides Canada and China everyone had gone home. Germany grimaced, and glanced at Prussia before calling back to the voice, "I'll be right up!" He looked back at his brother and after pausing for a moment, decided that he deserved an explanation, "Italy was too drunk to go home and asked to lie down for a while. I let him use my bed." Then the man turned and headed upstairs, righting an overturned side table along his way. Prussia frowned as he watched West go.

Evening darkened the sky and Canada finally awoke to find himself in a bed, but he wasn't in his own room. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, he soon spotted Prussia sitting in a chair across the room, watching him. Canada curled into himself slightly, feeling awkward and embarrassed figuring out that someone had been watching him sleep. Once Prussia noticed Canada's wakefulness, he grinned and flicked on a side lamp, "Mornin' Glory. You want me to take you home?"

After pausing briefly, the blue eyed nation nodded his head and minutes later he was in the back seat of a luxurious black car being driven home. Prussia sat in the back with him with an arm slung over the back of the seats and his legs stretched out. He was the kind of nation that demanded a lot of space while Canada was contented to sit neatly, taking up little space. Most of the car ride was spent in silence, but once their destination was almost reached, Prussia began talking, "What did you think of the party? And the beer? Awesome, wasn't it?" He grinned. "You know, there's still a ton left over. If you ever want to taste heaven again, you're welcome to drop by." He glanced at Canada, looking for an answer. He flashed another grin.

Surprised by the sudden break in the silence, Canada looked at Prussia and smiled softly. "It was fun," he lied, being polite. Truthfully, he didn't remember much of it. "And the beer was very good too. It's amazing that you made it yourself. But," he paused, looking away and biting his lower lip, "I don't think I'm going to want to drink anything more for a while now." Canada had a rather low tolerance for alcohol and wasn't too keen on the idea of getting drunk again anytime soon.

Prussia frowned, "oh." He understood. The car stopped in front of Canada's home. The two countries sat in silence for a few short seconds before Canada unbelted himself and opened the car door. "Perhaps," he began timidly, "in exchange for your homemade beer, I could offer you some of my homemade maple syrup." He smiled softly as he got out of the car. "It will be done in the late spring, if you'd like to come over and try some."

Looking at the adorable male, Prussia nodded and then a large grin took over his face, "Awesome."

The End

A/N:

This might not have been what you guys were expecting, but hopefully it was still enjoyable!

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, an extra thank you to everyone who added this to their favorite list or me to their favorite author list, and the biggest thank you of all to everyone who reviewed. This is my first time posting a fanfic for other people to comment on. I normally just write them for my own pleasure or for a friend. I was a little nervous posting this so thank you all so much for your support! Otherwise I hope that my story was enjoyable and I hope to improve and write better fictions for you all in the future! -bows-


End file.
